


Haunting

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Who would have thought a painting would cause this much trouble
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 15





	Haunting

Taking up a request to safely move a allegedly cursed painting to some rich mans house near the guild really wasn't a good idea. Moving the painting was easy thanks to Grays devil slayer magic however poor Natsu was not as fortunate.Everything seemed fine, a whole week had passed before any noticeable mishaps started occurring.Natsu seemed to cause more and more destruction than usual,a fire ball shooting into the air when he fell from Lucy's window ,being more irritable and wanting to fight more and more. At first everyone chalked it up to Natsu having too much energy considering the last job wasn't as exciting as their usual requests. Plus it wasn't uncommon to see him miss step and trip or to fall out of Lucy's window when he went to visit.However, Gray started growing suspicious when Natsu showed up at the guild hall without the scarf he got from Igneel. Hey flame brain where is your scarf?” Mm?” Oh, give it a second” without missing a beat his scarf came floating in. I think I'm being haunted. Everyone looked surprised until Gajeel spoke up "Really salamander you and your kitty cat playing pranks"? This seemed to make everyone laugh until Happy came flying in with Carla and Wendy who had gotten back from a mission they were on. Before anyone could say anything Natsu quietly walked out the door. Gray quickly got up from his seat ignoring that he once again was only wearing boxers. Hey Natsu wait up, the dragon slayer ignored him dragging his scarf that was still floating with him in the direction of his house. Gray chose to walk behind Natsu taking in his sagged form and the way he dragged his feet, he looked tired. Once arriving at Natsu's house, Gray quickly walks towards Natsu pulling him into a tight hug.What's going on sweetheart? Gray's voice was soft lulling Natsu into a deep sense of peace something he hasn't felt for nearly two weeks."I'm telling you I'm being haunted, this ghost or whatever won’t leave me alone at first it just followed me everywhere but then it started to move things and make me trip, I haven't slept in five days and I'm so tired" Natsu sounded like he wanted to start crying. Gray's heart broke at seeing his usually upbeat boyfriend look so miserable. Hey don't worry were going to figure this out okay? Here why don't we get you to bed Gray unlocked the door pulling Natsu into the direction of his room while also pulling the scarf along.You know came Natsu's voice from the bed this is the calmest the ghost has been all day.Gray was shocked"maybe it has something to do with my devil slayer magic? But I promise whatever it is whatever is causing this I promise you sweetheart we will get to the bottom of it.Gray leaned down gently kissing Natsu pouring as much love he could into the tender kiss.Will you stay with me? Natsu's voice was so soft he sounded lost and afraid.I'll stay with you don't worry love I'll keep you safe.


End file.
